


Cas' hunger

by sastielhugs



Series: Dhampir Cas little stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Vampirism, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Cas' hunger

This first time Cas got really hungry after turning into a dhampir, was interesting moment for everyone. 

Cas wasn’t concentrated on anything they were doing. All he could think of was the burn in his throat, and the sweet exposed flesh of the Winchesters. Of course Cas wasn’t going to ask them or attack them. He was sitting as calm as possible, swallowing every few seconds, nervously tapping with his fingers. 

The glare Sam gave him and the question he asked after that, Cas knew Sam was already aware of what was happening. 

'Forget about it. Go find something dead in the freezer.' Dean bereated him.

'Dean' Sam barked at him. 

'Forget it Sam, i'm not giving him to feed on me. I'm not a blood bank.'

'I don't want to feed on you…' Cas voice was small and quiet. 

'But he is friend…'

'I just don't feel comfortable. If you are so worried then why don't you feed him?'

'Yeah. You know may be i will' 

Dean frowned and threw hand in the air, leaving the fight. 

'Cas' Sam turned to him 'Which vein do you prefer?' he asked quietly. 

'No…' Cas shook head 'I'm not going to feed you or Dean. I can't do it.'

'It's okay' Sam stood behind him and took the knife from the table 'You are my friend. You had saved me so many times, now i have to pay you back and that's the least i can do. I'm glad to bleed for you Cas.' 

Sam then cut his palm, leaned over Castiel’s back and offered his hand in front of his face.

'It's okay Cas. Everything is okay' he added quietly and started stroking Cas' hair, placing his bleeding palm on his lips. Castiel gasped and held his hand closing mouth over Sam's palm, licking eagerly and sucking slightly, letting the blood spread and extinguish the fire inside him. 

Sam kept comforting him meanwhile, giving him as much blood as Cas needed and the good of being half vampire was that Cas didn’t need much to be satisfied for at least a week. When he let go, Sam walked around and kneeled in front of him. Cas eyes were sparkling blue, some red adding an effect and matching the redness on his lips and the corners of his mouth. He was satisfied. Sam smiled and brushed the corners of his mouth with a thumb. 

'You are adorable' he whispered. He really meant it. 'Whenever you feel hungry, just come and ask me. I wouldn't say no. Don't fight me.'

'Thank you' Cas whispered back, filled with warmth and gratefulness towards the younger Winchester. But soon he had to tell Sam that feeding meant something deep for him, something personal even intimate. 


End file.
